


Eastside

by Layol



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Based on a song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layol/pseuds/Layol
Summary: Catra sits, she sits and constantly thinks about the missing presence next to her.She used to meet me in the Eastside, in the city where the sun don't set.She used to meet me in the Eastside, in the city where the sun don't set. Catra cries.She USED to meet me in the Eastside, in the city where the sun don't set. Catra sobbingly screams.Catra whispers with tears tracking her cheeks, "My love is yours if you're willing to take it, give me your heart because I ain't gonna break it...."





	Eastside

Adora awakes to a sound against her window, she blearily looks around, trying to fully wake up when she hears it again. This time the sound is accompanied by the all too familiar voice of Catra, who is whisper shouting, "Pssssst! Adora! Come on, don't make me wait for so long!" Adora sighs, and slowly makes her way to the window and then opens it, "Catra what the actual flying fuck are you doing out past midnight on a school night?" Catra smirks, "Don't be such a grandma Adora, we're going to have fun, you know the thing we used to have all the time when we were kids? That is until you got adopted by these schmucks."

"Hey don't talk about them like that! They've done a lot for me." 

'Yeah, like take you away from me and leave me all by myself in that excuse of a group home' Catra thinks, while rolling her eyes. "Whatever princess, you coming or what?"

Adora never says no, didn't have the heart to, she knew that she left her only childhood best friend behind when she was adopted, she knew that Catra held some contempt because of it, and she knew that despite her outward displays she loved sneaking out with Catra just as much as Catra did. This in mind, Adora replies, "Like I'd say no" and returns to her room to put on something warm enough to combat the night's chill, she may or may not have grabbed an extra jacket for Catra because God knows that girl never did anything for self preservation. 

Not five minutes later, Adora is hopping outside of her window on the second floor and scaling the flower wall on the side of her house. Once her feet touch solid ground, she runs over to Catra and tackles her to the ground. They both collapse in a fit of giggles, and both won't admit but lay there against each other for just a second too long, and then Adora is getting up and picking Catra up, forcing Catra to put on the jacket she'd grabbed for her. Brushing themselves off quickly, Catra suddenly exclaims "Last one there is a rotten egg." An old tradition, racing each other to Eastside Park, conveniently placed not too far from Adora's home and Catra's group home. Sometimes Catra beats Adora, and sometimes Adora beats Catra, although Catra may or may not have purposefully slowed down just so that she could see that dazzling victorious smile grace Adora's face while she teased Catra for losing.

Upon arrival, the two sit at the familiar swing set and talk. Sometimes they both get an itch to reach out and hold the other's hand and let their clasped hands hang in between the sets, but no one ever makes the move. Tonight the topic of conversation is a bit more charged than usual, what with Catra always sliding in how she wished she and Adora still lived with each other back in their old room in the group home. Adora hesitantly brings up the bad news that her adoptive parents, Angella and Micah, have told her earlier that week. 

"Catra..." 

"Yeah? What's eating at ya Blondie?"

Adora not knowing how to go about the situation blurts out, "We're moving!"

"...what?" Catra brokenly whispers, she feels like she's just been punched in the gut. It was enough heartbreak as it was to watch Adora pack up her bags and leave her the first time, but a second time?

Adora panics, seeing the clear despair of Catra's face "I mean I obviously don't want to! The Brightmoons want to move to this swankier part of town, that they think will be a more fitting place for Glimmer to grow up in!" 

Catra ignores Adora's reasoning, and looks her directly in the eyes "You're leaving me again!" Her outburst echoing throughout the still park.

Adora sits, not knowing what to do. Catra continues, blindly following her rage "It was bad enough that you got adopted by those goody goodies but now you're moving to a whole nother side of town, where I won't be able to see you as easily, if at all!"

Adora reacts to Catra's rage with rage of her own, not seeing any way that this can smoothly be done "It wasn't my fault! Do you seriously think I wanted to be adopted? To leave my bestest friend in the whole wide FUCKING world behind in that crap place we called home? Yeah sure, the Brightmoons separated us, albeit unknowingly, but they've been good to me, they've given me things I never thought I'd get, THINGS YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GIVE ME IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS!"

Adora is panting, trying to catch her breath after releasing all of her anger on Catra. 

Catra is silent.

"Well if that's how you feel about things Adora, then I guess I should go. We had it good while it lasted, maybe we'll run into each other when we're fully grown up. Maybe we'll be better, mature enough to actually talk things out civilly. Maybe I'll do good enough for myself to prove to you that I could give you everything your heart desires."

Catra gets up, the chains of the swing swish and slightly jangle against each other, and starts walking away from Adora, and she may or may not be hoping that Adora runs after her and tries to clear things up, to try to make Catra's heart hurt a little less.

Adora doesn't.

Adora is still processing everything that's happened in less than twenty minutes, twenty fucking minutes. Twenty minutes and that's all it took to break sixteen years of friendship.

The next few weeks pass, and Adora stays up, straining her ears to hear the tell tale signs of Catra's arrival.

It never comes.

Adora's now packing up her bags, and is getting into the Brightmoon's car to move to their new estate in the Whispering Woods. She looks around one last time, hoping she'll see or hear Catra one last time.

It doesn't happen.

That night, Catra walks to Adora's now old home, remembering and envisioning the scene of her packing her bags into the Brightmoon's car. She knew Adora would've wanted to see her one last time, but Catra remains afar, but close enough to see Adora's face one last time. Later on, Catra slowly walks to Eastside Park and sits on one of the swings. Everything has changed and the park doesn't feel the same without Adora. 

Catra cries. She cries for all the missed chances she could've told Adora why she was so heartbroken about her leaving in the first place. She cries out of regret for the immaturity on both their parts. She cries because they both couldn't have talked out their feelings with each other. She cries because Adora's gone.

After wiping the last tears from her cheeks and now puffy eyes, Catra gets up and walks to the entrance of the park. She sighs and walks away from the sign that says, "Eastside Park, the safe place for all in Eastside, the city where the sun doesn't set."

"You're wrong. The sun set the first time she left me. And now, now everything is pitch black."

**Author's Note:**

> I binged all of season 1 over the weekend and couldn't get this ship out of my head, I have literally read way too many Catradora fanfics since then. On the drive home today Eastside by benny blanco, Halsey, and Khalid came on and I was like holy crap this is like a Catradora anthem. This was mostly written to perhaps inspire other better writers to take this idea and write a much better fic than I have. Also really sorry if this has been done already, which would be pretty embarrassing and sorry if I at all deviated from my prompt or had bad errors; honestly sorry for my bad writing is what I'm trying to say. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable and angsty.


End file.
